Silent Love
by TheVioletRose123
Summary: She was deaf and he was mute. They just seemed to fit. When Sakura Haruno goes to Konoha Boarding School, she meets someone she can't seem to get away from. You can't see him without her, or vice versa. They understood each other. High School AU. SasuSaku.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone so this idea popped into my head the other day and I just had to write about it. I Plan on uploading more chapters after I get a couple of reviews to get a feel for what you guys think about it. I love reviews so please feel free to leave some! Thanks for reading and here we go with the first chapter of Silent Love. **

'Sign Language'

"Speaking"

**Sakura's Point of View:**

I sat looking out the car window as my dad drove me to my new school. I, Sakura Haruno, would be attending Konoha Boarding School. Also known as the school for those with disabilities or abnormalities. We stopped as a train whizzed by and thought popped into my head. I wonder what that sounds like? I've been deaf ever since I was born, so this thought has popped into my head more than once. What do fireworks sound like, what about the wind, the rain, my own parents voices? I would never know. Although I've gotten used to this, it would be nice to meet others who knew sign language as well as I do. At the new school I will be attending all of the teachers knew how to sign and there was bound to be others like me. I was broken out of my reverie when my dad tapped on my shoulder and signed,

'Sakura we're here. Let me help you get your things inside.'

I smiled at him and looked out at the large campus. There were different houses spaced out throughout the area. Everything was split into dorms based on your grades and your needs. I would most likely be with others who know how to sign and those with grades above the average. I stepped out of the car and smoothed out my plain black skirt and my blue long sleeved uniform polo. My dad had already gotten everything out of the trunk and was waiting for me to walk into the main building. Trees lined the pathway and the little walk-ways spread out into different directions leading to different buildings. We passed by other students and they waved or said hello. Lip reading was easy when it was only a couple of words. We came up to an open doorway. We walked in and there was a woman behind a desk. The small name plate said Shizune on it. She began to speak and I couldn't make out the right words. I began to fiddle with a piece of my pink hair, a habit I developed when I was nervous or confused. She then looks at me and smiles,

'I'm sorry Miss Haruno. I wasn't thinking. Here is your schedule and I will have someone from your dorm come and get you.' She signed and them handed me a sheet of paper.

As I was looking over it, my father pulled me in for a hug. He kissed the top of my head and signed,

'I'm going to go now. Be careful. Text me if you need anything. Remember, I love you so much.'

He then waved to Shizune and left.

'Do you know who I will be staying with?' I asked.

She smiled and answered, 'I do, but I will let them introduce themselves. Good luck with this group though. They can be a little rambunctious.'

I smile and she waves to someone behind me. I turn to see a boy with black hair that spiked in the back. His eyes were onyx colored and he was at least a head taller than me. I would be lying if I said he wasn't good looking. His lips curved into a smirk as he looked at me .

'Hi I'm Sakura Haruno.' I signed.

'Sasuke Uchiha' He replied.

Shizune taps my should and signs, 'Sasuke will be taking you to your dorms house.'

I smile, wave goodbye, and turn to pick up my bags, but Sasuke already was walking towards the door with my bags in hand. I run a little to catch up and walk beside him. I wonder why he knows sign language so well. He turns to look at me and a blush creeps onto my cheeks. I turn away as I sign a quick thank you. He just shakes his head and walks towards a tall blue building. He walks up the stairs to the apartment like building. He then sets my bags down and opens the door. I walk in behind him and we walk into a living room type area. I have to resist the urge to hide my face in the back of his shirt as I see my new room mates. I wasn't expecting them to be all guys.

**I know this chapter is a little short but they will get longer in the future. Thank you for reading and I hope you liked this first chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Here is chapter two! I hope you enjoy it and feel free to leave your thoughts in a review! I really appreciate it!**

'Sign language.'

"Speaking."

**Sakura'a Point of View:**

I peeked out from behind Sasuke and looked at the five faces looking back at me. One was a blonde boy, with what looked to be like whiskers on his face. The next was a boy with long brown hair and pearly white eyes. Sitting next to him was boy with red triangles tattooed to his cheeks and a dog by him. The last two sat on the floor playing a game of shoji. One had spiked black hair in a pony tail, and the other wore dark sunglasses and puff of brown hair atop his head. They all looked nice enough I guess. Sasuke began to sign to them,

'This is Sakura. She's our new roommate.'

The blonde boy smiled and ran over to us. He grabbed me and pulled me into a tight hug. I could feel the vibrations in his chest, indicating that he was speaking. I looked to Sasuke for a little help. He grabbed the blonde by the back of the shirt and told him to knock it off and that I was deaf so I couldn't hear him. The blondes eyes widened and he began to sign rapidly that he was sorry. I began playing with a lock of hair and side stepped behind Sasuke for cover.

'Why don't we all sit down and we talk with Sakura.'

The pearl eyed boy signed.  
>Sasuke nodded and we all took a seat around a small table.<p>

'I'll introduce myself first. I'm Naruto Uzumaki! First of all I'm here because of myself being deaf in one ear. Not because my grades are very good.'

He explained. It seemed like the other boys laughed and the next began to sign.

'Hey there, I'm Kiba Inuzuka. I'm in this dorm because of my abilities with sign language.'

He gave a toothy grin and the next boy started signing,

'Hello Sakura. I'm Neji Hyuga. I'm in this dorm for grades and the ability to sign.'

It looks like I'm staying with more normal people than I thought. I don't mind though, because we can communicate anyways.

How troublesome, I'm Shikamaru Nara. I'm in here for my grades and that's pretty much it.'

The boy with the spiked hair signed. Finally the last boy signed,

'Im Shino Aburame, I am apart of this dorm because I can sign and I am also partially deaf.'

I smiled at them all and looked at Sasuke waiting for an explanation. He scowled and signed,

'Im Sasuke Uchiha, and I'm in this dorm because I am a mute.'

My eyes widened. He did have a reason to know how to sign. They all looked at me, I assumed for a reason why I'm here, if there's more to me just being deaf.

'Im Sakura Haruno, I've been deaf since I was born and I'm also here for my grades.'

I explained quickly. They all stood up and Neji said,

'Here let's show you around the house.'

We walked out of the room and up a set of stairs. Naruto holding my hand the whole way. They each pointed out which room was there's and lastly they showed me mine. I would stay in between Sasuke and Naruto. They brought my bags up the stairs and left me to myself in my room to unpack. It was small, but cozy. I spread a red comforter over the bed and put some old pictures on my dresser. As I began to unpack my clothes someone walked into my room.

'Sakura-chan were eating dinner soon. Is pizza okay?'

I nodded my head yes and Naruto disappeared again. I looked at the small picture on top of my dresser. It was one of my mother. She passed away 3 years ago when I was 13. She had developed a type of cancer they couldn't identify in time. She had always spoke about wanting to hear my voice and wanting me to hear my own voice.I hadn't noticed I start crying until I saw someone standing above me. It was Sasuke.

'Are you okay? I heard you crying.' He signed.

He heard me. I didn't know I was being loud.

'Sasuke what do I sound like?'

He kneeled down next to me and picked up the picture. He looked at it for a minute and then set it back on the dresser.

'You sound distressed and sad. Sakura, I know what it's like to not be able to hear yourself. I'm sorry.'

He signed before getting up and walking towards the door. I grabbed his hand before he could get to far away. He turned and looked back down at me.

'Thanks for checking on me. Can you just sit here with me. You don't have to I mean it's just-' I signed, but was interrupted by Sasuke grabbing both my hands.

'Whatever.' He signed while sitting on the floor and leaning against the foot of my bed.

'What classes do you have?' I asked.

'We have the same schedule as you. The teachers thought you could use someone you could relate to, you can't hear and I can't speak. It just kind of fits.' He replied.

'Oh no I'm sorry, I could ask them to change that if you don't want to be with me in all those classes.' I signed back quickly.

'Its fine, I don't really mind I guess.'

My shoulders relaxed in relief. I laid down on the floor and just looked at the ceiling. I wonder what his voice would sound like if I could hear and he could speak. It hurts sometimes to not be able to hear. Maybe Sasuke feels the same way about speaking. I rolled over and look at his face. He always looked so stoic and uncomfortable. I reached out and grabbed his hand. I wanted him to know that I would be there for him. Going through something like this alone is difficult. He gave me confused look but didn't pull away. Maybe actions really can speak louder than words.

**Sasukes Point of View:**

What am I doing? I just met this girl and here she is holding my hand. I watched as her eyes fluttered shut. She seems so innocent and young. She looked so distraught when she asked what she sounded like. I felt the need to protect her and make it better. I just don't get why I have these urges when I just met her only several hours ago. I shook the thoughts from my head and picked her up from the floor. I placed her onto her bed and left the room.

"Sasuke what are you doing up there?" Kiba called from the stairs.

I walked down and signed,

'I don't even know.'

**Alright well here is chapter 2. I have so many plans for this story! I hope it turns out alright and that you guys like it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed! I know it was only a few of you but it's still awesome. Also thanks guys who followed and favorited!**

'Sign language.'

"Speaking."

**Sakura's Point of View:**

I woke up the next morning in my bed. I rubbed my eyes and looked at my clock. The red numbers read 6:45, I can manage with that. I hopped out of my bed and brushed my hair. I turned to look at the mirror on my door, but saw Shino standing there.

'Breakfast is ready if you want to come down soon.' He signed.

'Okay thank you. I will be down in a couple of minutes.'

Shutting my door, I grabbed my uniform off my dresser and quickly threw it on. Doing one last check, I left my room and bounded down the stairs. Walking into the kitchen, the boys were all around the table talking. They turned there heads when I walked in.

'Good morning.' I signed.

'How did you sleep? You didn't have dinner, you must be hungry.' Neji replied.

'Im fine really.' I answered while walking to an open seat in between Naruto and Kiba.

'Sakura, we'll leave after this. Our first class is a little far away.' Sasuke signed.

I nodded my head and everyone seemed to pick up their conversations where they left off. They signed everything they said though.

'You don't need to do that.'

'What do you mean?' Kiba answered.

'Sign everything you say. I don't mind.' I replied.

'We want you to feel free and talk with us Sakura, we really don't mind doing this. Even if it's a little troublesome.' Shikamaru signed.

I smiled and continued eating my food. These guys were all to nice, really. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and checked the time. 7:30, wow time really does fly. I looked across the table at Sasuke to see if he was ready to leave. He nodded his head and we both stood up.

'Wait Sakura-chan we need your phone number! We can't have you getting lost or anything.' Naruto signed.

I smiled and then handed him my phone so they could add their numbers. They passed it around and then it came back to me.

'I'll make sure to text you all really quick, so you have my number too.' I signed before turning for the door.

Sasuke followed behind me, and soon we were walking down the small pathway. The main building was a little far away, but not to bad.

'Thank you for being so nice Sasuke.' I signed while getting his attention.

He smirked and shook his head as if dismissing it. I turned forward again and saw a spot of red hair walking towards us. It was a girl, her skirt was pulled a little to high and her shirt was just a little to tight. So she was that kind of girl. She finally reached us and began talking to Sasuke. He didn't even answer her once. Then she turned to me and started talking. I put my head down and began signing, telling her that I was deaf. Sasuke grabbed my hands again to stop me, and starting signing to me.

'She never bothered to learn any sign language. Here come on.'

He grabbed my hand and starting jogging towards the building that we were in front of. I smiled at him as we made our way into a classroom. No teacher was sitting there. We walked back to two seats in the back of the room next to a blonde girl and another girl with two buns atop her head. They waved to Sasuke as we both sat down.

'Hi I'm Ino Yamanaka and this is Tenten. It's nice to meet you.' The blonde,who I now know as Ino, signed.

I smiled and replied, 'I'm Sakura Haruno.'

'Kakashi-sensei never shows up in time so we have a ton of time to just talk. How do you like your dorm?' Tenten signed.

'Its great, the guys are all really nice. I've felt really at home my first night here. I'm glad I can communicate with so many people now.' I replied.

'You'll find that a lot if people know how to sign here. The guys told us you were coming and your totally going love it here.' Ino signed.

As she finished, a man who I assumed to be Kakashi-sensei, walked into the classroom.

'Sorry class, I just got caught up in the path of life.' He signed while also speaking.

'Welcome to your English 2 class, today were just going to have a day to get to know one another a little bit better.'

Everyone else began to talk or sign and I turned to Sasuke.

'He seems different than other teachers.' I signed.

'Yeah he definitely is.' He replied.

'Do you ever get tired or using sign language? Sometimes I wish I could just answer normally.' I signed.

'I don't know I guess why?' He answered.

'Well my mom and I always used to have actions that stood for certain phrases. If I were to tap you on the shoulder I would be asking you what's up. We should come up with some.' I replied with a smile.

'Whatever.' He answered with a smirk.

'A tap on the shoulder will be our first one! I'll keep them written down.' I smiled.

He shook his head and stood up. I looked at him confused.

'The bell rang.'

I smacked my forehead and followed him out of the room. Our next class was math, just down the hall I think. I tapped Sasuke's shoulder and waited for a reply.

'Nothing really Sakura, were walking to class. Is that necessary?' He replied.

'You're already catching on!' I signed.

The rest if our day was pretty uneventful, I met new people, and got to know Sasuke a little better. I sit with him in every class. Even the ones where our sensei picked our seats. It's kind if like I'm his shadow or he's mine. We were walking home to our little dorm now. I turned to face him and gave him a peck on the cheek.

'What does this action mean?' He asked.

'Its a thank you, for dealing with me all day.' I answered while hiding my slight blush.

He smirked and signed, 'Don't forget to write that one down with the rest of them.'

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter and remember to review if you want! I really like reviews! Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm going to do a little time skip to maybe 2 weeks into school. So the character development will be further into a more friend like relationship between Sakura and everyone else. It's just easier for me to write out conversations if there better friends. I hope that's okay with you guys.**

**Sakura's Point of View:**

It's been a couple of weeks into school now and I've become so close to everyone else. I would attend classes with different people like Ino, Tenten, and Hinata. I met Hinata when she came to visit Neji once. Speaking of those boys, they act like my own personal body guards if I walk with them in the halls. They've become the brothers I always wanted, even if they are a little crazy or weird sometimes. Except Sasuke, there's something different about the way he acts. It all started when the action for 'How are you?' got added to our list.

**-Flashback-**

'Hey Sasuke.' I signed while walking into the living room. He was sitting on the couch doing homework.

'Hey Sakura.' He replied.

I sat down next to him and leaned over his shoulder.

'Crap we did have Physics homework didn't we?' I signed.

'You can just copy mine, I don't care.' He answered.

I smiled at him, but I guess it didn't reach my eyes because he noticed it was forced. He closed his book and turned to face me. I gave him a look, but my eyes widened when his hand cupped my cheek. He brushed his thumb under my eye.

'Sasuke?' I signed.

He removed his hand and signed, 'It means how are you. Sakura you look tired. Have you been sleeping enough?'

I shifted my gaze towards my lap and began playing with my hair. Sasuke lifted my chin so that I was looking at him.

'Take a nap or something please. Someone has to take care of you if your're not going to do it yourself.' He signed.

'Sasuke, really I'm fine. I've just been up late with homework.' I signed, as I flipped so that my head was resting on his lap.

'I know your're lying.' He replied.

'Yeah, yeah, yeah, you always know.' I answered with a frown.

'Of course I do, your a bad liar. You play with your hair whenever you do. What's been keeping you up?' He signed.

'It's just silly thoughts about hearing. What it would be like. How life would change. It just keeps me up at night. Ya know?' I replied.

He nodded his head and began running his fingers through my hair. Soon I felt my eyes starting to close.

**-End of Flashback-**

We were all hanging out tonight at our dorm. We decided that every Friday night would be game night. Tonight's choice of game was monopoly, and this is the second time we've tried. Last week we tried, but that time it didn't end to well. Let's just say Naruto doesn't like to lose. So far Shino is in the lead with Sasuke and Neji close behind. Poor Naruto just kept losing money.

'Come on Sasuke-teme! Why do you have to own half the board already!' He yelled and signed.

'It's not my fault you don't play smart dobe.' He replied.

I smiled and watched as Naruto started swatting at Sasuke's head.

'Come on boys calm down. It's a game Naruto, and Sasuke you do own half the board. I don't even know how you did it.' I signed and handed the dice over to Kiba.

'What would we do to keep the peace without you Sak.' Kiba Signed.

I smiled and watched as he rolled and moved his piece. The dice were passed around until we finally made it back to Naruto. He rolled and moved his piece right onto to one of Shikamaru's owned buildings.

'Sorry Sakura-chan! I thought I could hold it in but I can't this time.' He signed before flipping the board. Pieces and money flew everywhere!

'Naruto, again! That's the second time now! What a drag.' Shikamaru signed.

I smacked a hand to my forehead and began picking up some of the money that fell. After everything was cleaned up, Kiba suggested we just watch a movie. The boys piled onto the the couch except for Shikamaru. That left me and him on the floor. I sat down in front of Sasuke and leaned up against his legs. The movie was getting boring so I got out my phone and texted Ino.

Sakura: Hey Pig

Ino: Hi Forehead! How are you?

Sakura: Fine. Just having movie night with the boys. You and the others should have come over too.

Ino: It seemed like they didn't want to share you tonight. They love you.

Sakura: Wait, I'll text you later. Someone is tapping my shoulder.

Ino: Well you better go answer him!

I turned to look at Sasuke and signed, 'Nothing I'm just talking to Ino. How about you?'

'Nothing Sakura. You can sit on the couch if you want. I can switch with you.' He replied.

'No it's fine. I'll be alright down here.' It's true though I was getting a little uncomfortable. It seemed like he could read me like a book sometimes. I wish I could do that to him. I jumped when I felt a pair of hands lift me from the floor and drop me on the couch.

'Sasuke I said I was fine!' I signed frantically.

'Haven't we gone over your lying abilities?' He questioned.

I nodded my head and looked at the tv. Who even picked this for us? I looked at the back of Sasuke's hair and picked up a piece. It is getting a little long. I picked up three pieces and began a small braid. He leaned his head back onto the couch and shut his eyes. I leaned forward and put my forehead on his. I still haven't been sleeping well and I think I'm at the point where I could sleep anywhere if I tried. I felt him start to shift and stand up.

I looked at him and he signed, 'I'll bring you up to bed.'

He picked me up off the couch and walked for the stairs. I buried my face in his chest. Maybe I should sleep a little more often. I looked up and saw that we were walking into my bedroom. He set me onto the bed and when I thought he was about to leave, he leaned down and placed a kiss to my forehead.

'Sasuke, what does that mean?' I signed.

**Sasuke's Point of View:**

'Sasuke, what does that mean?' She signed.

I turned and walked for my room. I walk in and slammed the door. I slid down the door and put my head in my hands. Sakura it means I care about you a lot more than I should and I don't know what to do about it.

**I hoped you like this chapter! Feel free to leave a review with your thoughts! They are much appreciated and for everyone that did, you guys are the best! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
